Imbalances (e.g. an amplitude or a phase imbalance) between an I signal and a Q signal in a receiver affect the receiver's performance. For example, a Signal-to-Interference ratio or a maximum transmission bit rate may be decreased. The imbalances are related to mismatches between the parallel paths of the receiver for the I signal and the Q signal. For example, phase imbalances may occur since the delay between the Local Oscillator (LO) signal for the I signal processing path and the delayed LO signal for the Q signal processing path is not exactly 90°. An amplitude imbalance may, e.g., be related to non-perfectly matched gains in the parallel signal processing paths. In a conventional receiver, imbalances between the I signal and the Q signal are estimated and corrected in the digital domain. In such a conventional receiver, the signals with the imbalanced amplitude and phase values are processed all along the I signal processing path and the Q signal processing path, respectively. For example, the unbalanced signals are processed in a mixer, a baseband filter, an Analog-to-Digital Converter (ADC) and digital filters of the respective signal processing path up to the imbalance estimation and correction. However, this may cause interference between paths, so that it may be difficult or almost impossible to adequately compensate the imbalances.
Hence, there may be a desire for an improved imbalance correction.